The present invention relates to a catheter retaining device.
Catheters for withdrawing or draining body fluids are used in a wide variety of medical and surgical situations. Catheters are tubular and are frequently made of rubber or synthetic rubber. They vary in overall diameter and wall thickness. To hold a catheter in position on the body of a patient, some clamping force must be applied to the catheter. Known catheter retaining devices are designed particularly for use with a narrow size range of catheter. Catheter retaining devices which clamp the tube are normally not satisfactory for use both with a relatively large outside diameter, large wall thickness catheter and with a thin-walled catheter because the clamping force tends to deform the thin wall thickness catheter and to close off the passage therein.
The present invention aims to provide a versatile releasable catheter retaining device.